fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆
''Note: Not to confused with Muse Pretty Cure!. Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ is a Japanese anime series written formerly by Ahim de Famille and now taken over by Ōzora Akari.The season's themes are cards, jewels, and idols. Synopsis In the rule of The Melodia Kingdom, Queen Musette has collecting the Mussetes of Hearts. She collects and cares her Museruns and loves them so much until that a mystetious villain named King Pierrot from Shadow Kingdom has a plan to destroy the Melodia Kingdom. Queen Musette wishes to save the Melodia Kingdom until it was getting killed in a black thunder. Then after that, Queen Musette passes away, King Pierrot stole the Box of Musettes the he throws it and were scattered. On the other hand, the Museruns will find the Warriors in the Earth to find the Pretty Cures to save the Melodia Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure : The lead protagonist, Leslie is a upbeat girl who has a strong justice for her family and friends. She has a big heart with a little of happiness. Leslie can do any best that she can achieve her true self. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアデスティニー|Kyua Desutinī}}, the Musette of Love. Her theme color is pink and she is represented the hearts. : One of the protagonists, Niana is gentle and strict Student Council President in Rizumu Middle School. She is calm and loves to read books and is the expert in Math and Science. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアイマジン|Kyua Imajin}}, the Musette of Wisdom. Her theme color is blue and she represented the spades. : One of the protagonists, Mandi is energetic and cheerful boyish girl who is the expert of the Football team. She can smile and she can't saw people who has sad face. However, she is lazy at studying and is terrible at English subject. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアギグル|Kyua Giguru}}, the Musette of Joy. Her theme color is yellow and she is represented the diamonds. : One of the protagonists, Kristen is sweet and beautiful chef. She is excellent at all abilities. She loves sweets and cakes and is very confident, which all people attracts her. She can give her cakes and candies to other people. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスターリング|Kyua Sutāringu}}, the Musette of Faith. Her theme color is green and she represented the clovers. : One of the protagonists, Alexia is a famous model who appears in magazines and fashion shows. She loves to create dresses and she also dreams to become a fashion designer. She is excellent in English and is cool and lively girl. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアウィッシュ|Kyua U~wishhu}}, the Musette of Dream. Her theme color is purple and she represented the stars. : One of the protagonists, Charlie is a gentle boyish girl who attracts both genders. She loves to play violin and has a passion of music, especially Classical music. However, she can help the people who are weak. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアデザイアー|Kyua Dezaiā}}, the Musette of Courage. Her theme color is red and she represented the circles. : : One of the protagonists,Melanie is born under a strict household meaning that she had to obey her parents' commands and she can only speak when she is spoken to,shaping her into a polite and quiet girl.She is always studying and reading in order to not disappoint them.Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアレジェンド|Kyua Rejendo}},the Musette of Warmth. Her theme color is cyan and she represented the crystals. : : |キュアウォームス|Kyua U~ōmusu}} : |キュアムーンライズ|Kyua Mūnraizu}} : |キュアレイ|Kyua Ray}} : |キュアソウル|Kyua Souru}} : |キュアチューン|Kyua Chūn}} Melodia Kingdom : Disharmonious : Supporting Characters Items : The transformation device of the Cures and Guardians. The transformation phrase is Muse! Let's Activate! Lovely Lovely Kirakira!. : The Cures and Guardians' main weapon : The season's main collectable items. Location : The season's main location. Gallery Category:Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries